Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a variable capacitor and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A variable capacitor is a capacitor whose capacitance can be changed mechanically or electronically. Electronically controlled variable capacitors usually employ power electronic switches to adjust the capacitance values. This results in interference when the power electronic switches are switched on and off. In addition, mechanically controlled variable capacitors often have a large size and a narrow capacitance range.